You Don't know the true me
by XDancingTillFlamesX
Summary: Gabriella Montez and her mother have come to Albuquerque, New Mexico to try and get away from her family problems. But the one thing she is looking for is a true friend and not someone who uses her until they find their own crowd to hang with.


You Don't Know The True Me 

Hey everyone,

This is one of my new fan fictions based on HSM, I hope you really enjoy oit and please review!

Shannon

**Summary:**

Gabriella Montez and her mother have come to Albuquerque, New Mexico to try and get away from her family problems. But the one thing she is looking for is a true friend and not someone who uses her until they find their own crowd to hang with.

**Chapter One:**

Gabriella Montez looked around her new bedroom, she and her mother had just moved in to their new house in Albuquerque New Mexico a few days ago. As happy as she was though she still wanted to be living in her old house in LA.

'Gabriella, its time to go' Gabi's mother yelled out form the bottom of the stairs.

'Ok, just give me a sec' Gabriella said as she turned around to her mirror and flicker her hair out form behind her ear and grabbed her bag and she left the house with her mum and waited outside in the car till her mother came out.

'Mum do I have to go?'

'Gabriella, you'll make new friends'

'It wont be the same' Gabi said as she looked out the window of the blue Mercedes.

Gabriella followed her mother into the office and waited and looked up at the clock and then heard the school bell go and she knew she had to face the fact she was starting school somewhere else.

'Hello you must be Mrs. Montez, and you must be Gabriella' the principle said to both of them and lead them outside to the red and white hallway and walked down the hall and past a few class rooms before they reached the one they needed.

'Gabriella this will be your homeroom'

Gabriella looked back at her mother and sighed and she left them both in the hallway and walked into the class and looked around for the teacher but couldn't see her so just placed the papers on the desk and sat in one of the vacant chairs and looked around and sighed.

She looked around the room and then saw a group of kids walk in the room and sighed, they looked to be close friends, and she really wanted to be back at her old school, where she had friends.

'Hey, you must be new, I'm Taylor' a girl said as she sat down next to Gabi and she looked at her.

'Hi, im Gabriella' Gabi said and looked back over to the group,

'Hey guys come over here' Taylor said and urged them to come over, ' this is Gabriella she's new here'

'Hey' was the over all response and she looked up and smiled back at them,

'So where are you from?' Sharpay asked.

'Im from Los Angeles' Gabriella said and looked back at them.

' Are you serious?'

'Yeah, my dad worked there' Gabriella said as she looked at the blonde girl.

'OMG what did he do?'

'He just worked there, I don't really remember what he did' Gabriella lied not sure what to tell them about her father.

'Everyone in your seats' Ms, Darbus walked in there and stood at the front of the room and barked her usual orders to the class.

'Gabriella Montez, welcome to East High' that was all the teacher said and started talking about the musical coming up and Gabriella sighed, thinking about her dad.

When the bell went after fourth period Gabriella hurried to her locker and chucked in her books and headed to the school cafeteria and then grabbed her lunch and went and sat at a table by herself and ate quietly till she heard a group start walking up to her.

'Hey, there you are'

'Why are you eating by yourself?' Troy asked,

"Because I had no where else to sit' she told them as they all sat down with her.

'So what class do you have next? Chas asked trying to get a conversation going,

'I think I have math's' she told them as she looked at her tray and then back to her new friends.

'Whose your teacher?' Taylor asked not knowing the girls classes yet.

'I think I have Ms. Lynch' Gabi told them as she placed her rubbish on the tray. ' Well I better go, I have to go and do something' she lied and chucked her rubbish in the bin and headed to her locker.

Gabriella walked along the corridors and when she reached her locker she opened it and then grabbed her book and then walked back along the hall until she bumped into someone.

'Sorry' she looked up at the person.

'Its ok, don't worry about it'

'Ryan?'

'Gabriela?'

'What are you doing here?' they both said to each other.

'My mum changed work and they sent us here' Gabriella said,

'Its been so long' Ryan said smiling at her,

' Yeah I know' Gabriela said as they walked along and Ryan took her hand in his.

They both stopped after talking for a bit and looked at each other and smiled, before Ryan leaned down and kissed her,

'For old times sake' he whispered to her as the bell went and he left her alone in the hallway as he headed to his next class.

Thanks for reading my new story everyone!

Please review and tell me what you would like to see happen in this story!

I would love to hear any of your ideas!

Shannon

'


End file.
